


One Dark Queen

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, ummm idk where this came from ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Watching her cry reminded Kattappa of tiny shimmering diamonds. Everything about her was royal and sharp. He had never watched her cry before, never thought she did. It was a powerful sight; only Sivagami could make a moment of weakness into a showcase of her strength.





	One Dark Queen

Sivagami wiped the dagger clean on the edge of her saree. Something she loved her vast collection of crimson sarees for was that it was comically easy to hide blood stains. She hid the weapon under her pillow, normally a pillow would never have been the safest place to hide something, but this was the queen’s pillow, there isn’t much that is safer than that.

She walked over to her husband and grabbed his still warm hand. As she sat next to him, she remembered the time when she thought she could love him. Regardless of how she felt now, there truly was a time like that, much simpler times.

A queen must never doubt her strides, but Sivagami hopes that she never has to regret these actions; at least for the sake of Bhalla. He is still only a child and he deserves better. But she was doing this for him. Sivagami had learnt to live with Bijjala despite never loving him, mostly, she did it by doing everything else except spend time with him. Yet, there were things she could never ignore and pretend no harm would come out of it. This was one of those things.

A queen defends her kingdom. Against any and all threats.

Bhalla was still only a child. He would forget this like most of his childhood. She desperately hoped he would.

Sivagami tightened her hold on her husband’s hand (it was noticeably less warm now) she thought of the day when she sat on the throne for the first time with two infants in her arms. She thought of what she had felt then. And she prepared herself.

* * *

 

Kattappa awoke from his post, outside the younger Yuvvraja’s chamber, when he heard the piercing screams.  When he later narrated the story, he would leave out the part where he was sleeping. How he did his job was no one’s business as long as he did it well.

He followed the sound to Rajamata’s chambers and the sight… well, there was nothing that could stop Kattappa from protecting Sivagami from any harm. Nothing except her husband’s dead body on the ground; throat slit, eyes open and staring into the ceiling with more serenity in them than Kattappa had ever seen.

Sivagami was still screaming, she seemed to be saying something but for the life of him Kattappa couldn’t figure out her words. She held the body close to hers; her hands and half of her saree drenched in his blood.

By then, almost half of the palace was outside her chambers and some of the guards were holding back the kids; Bhalla was being adamant that he could face whatever was going on. Usually, Kattappa would encourage both the Yuvvraj to exhibit this kind of bravery, but this just wasn’t the time for it.

Sivagami’s tears were dropping onto Bijjala’s body; mixing up with his blood and marking him for all the suffering he had caused her. Watching her cry reminded Kattappa of tiny shimmering diamonds. Everything about her was royal and sharp. He had never watched her cry before, never thought she did. It was a powerful sight; only Sivagami could make a moment of weakness into a showcase of her strength.

Kattappa shook off his thoughts. He really needed to do something about the rotting man and the staining blood.

* * *

 

Sivagami sighed in her head as Kattappa took charge of the situation. She heard him order the guards to take her sons back to chambers, telling them an elaborate lie. Come sunrise, she would have to watch them face the truth, but for the night, they should sleep in peace.

When the guard came forward to take away the body, she tightened her hold on her husband and wept harsher in forged reluctance to let go.

A handmaid helped the still weeping widow onto her bed as the servants cleaned the floor; trying to wipe away evidence of Bijjala.

Sivagami noticed Kattappa’s ever vigilant eyes following her every movement. Wondered if he believed them. When the servants and the handmaid left, he moved to sit next to her, seemingly more comfortable.

“Rajamata,”he paused and turned to face Sivagami. He watched her tear stained crimson cheeks and her eyes that were dry as a desert. Sivagami stared as realization dawned into his eyes.

“I am terrible sorry for your-”, he paused again, this one more wicked, “ _loss._ ”

The Rajmata grinned at that. Brushing away her hair and her façade, she let out a real sigh.

“Who knows ?” Kattappa was always in awe of Sivagami, but at that moment, he would have given her gold for the performance.

“You, me and a dead body.”

Her tone casual and conversational as she picked up the hidden ~~murder weapon~~ dagger and handed it to him.

“I can trust your loyalty.” She said it more as a statement rather than a question. Anyone who questioned if she was made to be a ruler was _dead_ stupid.

“My loyalty is to throne.” Even as he corrected her he moved to take the offered weapon.

“And you trust that I will keep it safe.”

 He walked to exit the chamber and wondered if this was a mistake, if he was making a mistake. He didn’t make much choice in his actions, but if he did; would it be a mistake ?

“Sleep well, Rajmata.”

He walked away before he could hear her reply, but the walls heard her chuckle and answer _I sure will._  

**Author's Note:**

> jhvdsjg Thank You for making it this far I live for the kudos, comments and validation


End file.
